Banquo/Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation “...” Level Up Quotes * “Looks like all that training’s really paying off, huh?” (2+ stats up; HP, Attack, or Defense focused) * “I’m feeling a lot sharper! Hopin’ this keeps up!” (2+ stats up; Speed or Skill focused) * ”Ha! I’m on a roll today! Good luck stoppin’ ol’ Banquo!” (2+ stats up; Magic, Luck or Resistance focused) * “Eh? I don’t feel that different.” (0-1 stat up) * “Geryon... I hope yer proud of how far I’ve come.” (Max stats) Class Change * “This is just a new challenge to overcome! Bring it on!” Summary Screen * “Haha, we floored those dastards!” (Easy victory) * “That one was tough, but I do like a challenge.” (Hard victory) * “Ugh... I pulled a bit too much weight this time...” (Fatigued) * “Damn... If only I got there faster, then...” (Ally dies) * ”Heh, no time to lay around, Fu’ma! We gotta keep movin’! ...Fu’ma?” (Fu’ma dies) Final Map Quote “Not a fight I expected, but hey, it’s the fight we’ve got. Alright then, one last round! Put up yer dukes, ‘cause we’re ending this like men!” Battle Quotes When Selected * “Alright, let’s do this!” (Full/High health) * “Still in it! Let’s move!” (Medium health) * “What, this? It’s nothin’...” (Low health) Using Healing Item * “It’s... edible?” (Disliked) * “Eh, could’ve been better.” (Neutral) * “Now that hit the spot!” (Liked) * “Good and hearty! Just what the doctor ordered!” (Loved) Dual Support * “Got yer back!” * “We’ve got this sucker!” * “Stay cool, alright?” * “Don’t bail, got it?” * “They don’t stand a chance!” * “Focus, focus!” * “Eyes on the prize!” Attack Stance * “On yer left!” * “Gangway!” * “You watchin’?” * “Wide open!” * “Not payin’ attention?” Guard Stance * “I’ve got ya!” * “We’re in it together!” * “Don’t drop yer guard, alright?” Enemy Dodges * “Damn it!” * “Gah, too slow!” Enemy Does 1 or No Damage * “No dice, pal!” * “Not a scratch!” Critical * “I’m just getting warmed up!” * “It’s just you and me, pal!” * “Happy trails!” * “You’re already dead.” Finishing Blow * “How’s this?” * “You’re done!” Defeated Enemy * “What a workout!” * “Try again next life!” * “Were you even trying?” * “Fair and square!” * “This calls for a celebration!” * “Nice try, buddy!” * “That one was for you!” Partner Defeated Ally/Upon Being Healed * “Nice save there!” * “Really owe ya there, pal!” Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * “Woah! Nice form out there!” (Critical Hit) * “Save some for the rest of us, yeah?” (Critical Hit) * “Looks like you’ve still got it, huh?” (Fu’ma defeats an enemy) * “Just like the old days, am I right?” (Fu’ma defeats an enemy) * “What, are you trying to make it a contest?” (Fu’ma defeats an enemy) * “Gods, I missed seein’ ya in action!” (Fu’ma defeats an enemy) * “Alright, next one’s mine! Bet on it!” (Fu’ma defeats an enemy) * “Heh, looks like I’ve got some competition!” * “Guess I’ve got some catchin’ up to do, huh?” * “Tryin’ to one-up us, are ya?” * “I can always count on you!” * “Let’s keep this streak of yours goin’!” * “Don’t leave the rest of us out!” * “Well, I’ll be!” * “Pullin’ through yet again! Nice!” * “Keep givin’ them hell, partner!” Negative Reaction to Allies * “You’re off yer game there.” (to Fu’ma) * “Guess the years apart weren’t kind.” (to Fu’ma) * “Hey, you feelin’ alright?” * “What’re ya doin’ out there? Focus!” * “Must just be an off day.” * “Walk that one off. Just walk it off.” * “Keep yer head in the game, okay?” * “That just wasn’t like you.” * “Woah, talk about a close shave!” * “Hey, stay focused.” * “Please tell me ya didn’t mean to do that.” * “Just got unlucky there. You’ve got this.” Nearby Ally Below Half Health * “Ya sure you should keep goin’?” * “Oi, can we get a medic over here?” * “Don’t push yourself. Just go get healed.” Death Quotes * “I can... still...” * “Looks like I’m... at the end of my rope... Geryon... I’ll be seein’ ya... real soon...” (Classic Mode) * “Damn, that’s a deep one... Sorry, Val, but I’ve gotta fall back. I’m no use to ya like this.” (Casual Mode) Base Conversations First Conversation “...” Second Conversation “...” Third Conversation “...”